1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to word prediction technology within electronic devices and in particular to structured text entry and word prediction technology within electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Alphanumeric text and/or word entry mechanisms have been slow to adapt to rapid improvements in processing capabilities/speeds and interactive features of the modern personal electronic devices, such as smart phones and laptop and tablet computing electronic systems. Traditionally, in addition to the use of a physical or visually represented alphanumeric keypad of the device, a word completion mechanism has become the primary method by which current word/electronic systems speed up the entry of text and/or word data. However, word ambiguities limit the efficiency of these word completion mechanisms.